dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu Transforms
Majin Buu Transforms (ブウ最悪の反則!!ゴテンクス吸収!?, Bū Saiaku no Hansoku!! Gotenkusu Kyushu) is the twelfth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 24, 1995. Its original American air date was November 4, 2002. Summary Super Buu goads Goten and Trunks into fusing once again so they can finish off their previous battle after insulated them and falling into his trap. Meanwhile two clumps of Super Buu's back fall off and advance towards Piccolo and Gotenks after Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3 while Gotenks is about to take down Super Buu again. He then absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo and transforms into a being with greater power and greater intelligence than before. He tells Gohan that ever since he felt his power from afar he planned to absorb Gotenks to reclaim his position as the strongest but tells him that he had to wait an hour for Goten and Trunks to be able to fuse once again. After Gohan asks why he didn't just absorb him instead not Kayla, Buu tells him that there would be no fun in having such great power but nobody to fight against, meeting Kayla just not any girl from the Spencer Clan royal bloodline in her blood as her ancestor is the last surviving member of her royal family as The Last Spencer and Jinchuriki. Super Buu senses Kayla's blood of her ancestor and beautiful angelic appearance as he's seen the resemblances between her and her distant relative. In fact, he was reincarnation of her previous counterpart Mega Buu during the flashbacks of Kaylah's rough past 500 years ago. He's revealed to Kayla a real truth about when he was going after Kaylah from her past before Mary her mother Danielle and her, because he was very attracted to her more like her mother than Denise Uzumaki did as a human earthling, Wizard Babidi already did stealing Kaylah's DNA cells put into himself include her Intelligence and Knowledge skills from her 500 years ago like the rest of her family members, he was jealous of Jimmy from the Lookout for Kayla's attractions the same way like he was jealous of Jimmy Hawkins did with Kaylah, realizing that to finds out that see Kayla is Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter and Zesmond's younger sister. He's wants her to marry him by joining with his side forever, Kayla is 16 years old teenager, Gohan said to Buu that's she's too young to be married him, he won't be that allowed, she's not just like other normal humans on Earth, but she's human Spencer descendant and reincarnation of Kaylah Spencer before Kaylah, Mary, Danielle and her, it was Kaylah's mother and the wife of Fourth Emperor, Shawn Spencer. He's said Kayla does have psychic powers, ninja abilities, ghost powers, immortality and not Half-Saiyan hybrid neither close to like her ancestor did. He's thinks Kayla is meek and weaker young woman to become the Ultimate Fighter like her family. She's refused that she doesn't fall for not listening to his lies, playing mind games, taunts or ancestors past mistakes, because her parents, older brother, aunts, Brandon, Zachary and grandparents already showed her about him, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu behind the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from 500 years ago. Kayla is truly the descendant of Kaylah Spencer, she's do have psychic powers, ninja abilities or being Half-Saiyan hybrid (she's almost born being Half-Saiyan and Half-Human hybrid since on her birth) neither like her older brother, Zesmond, but she's tell him was wrong about everything and her that she's not weak woman and finally understand to learning the truth about her heritage, she's inherited her ancestor's legacy "Will of Density". She'll defeated him for average their families and friends and also many innocent people and animals on Earth. The three begin a fast paced and intense battle which at first appears to be evenly matched, after a warm up the two stop fighting and Buu attempts to play mind games with Gohan who refuses to buy into them, telling Buu he has been too well trained to fall for it. The two start their second round but this time around, Buu starts to dominate Gohan and taking Kayla hostage. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku and the Supreme Kais watch the battle unfold, concerned at how the battle is playing out. Major Events * Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. * Gohan begins his second fight against Super Buu but this time finds himself on the losing end. * Super Buu recognized Kayla's face when he's finally realized that she's the youngest daughter of Shaun and Danielle and the younger sister of Zesmond. * Super Buu is falling in love interest with Kayla, because of her angelic beauty before he's proposal offering to her as his wife after revealing a real truth to her. * Super Buu is the descendant of Mega Buu reincarnated who's has been killed by Kaylah and her friends have appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. Fight * Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) * Kayla (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) Appearances Characters * Goku * Gohan * Shin * Old Kai * Kibito * Kayla * Goten * Trunks * Melissa * Piccolo * Dende * Mr. Satan * Bee * Kelly * Shaun * Danielle * James (flashbacks) * Mary (flashbacks) * Super Buu * Mega Buu (flashbacks) * Emperor Matthew (flashbacks) * Empress Kaylah (flashbacks) * Andy (flashbacks) * Claire (flashbacks) * Derek (flashbacks) * Crystal (flashbacks) * Carter (flashbacks) * Lorraine (flashbacks) * James Spencer (flashbacks) * Rita (flashbacks) * Gabriel Uzumaki (flashbacks) * Anya Uchiha (flashbacks) * Henry Johnson (flashbacks) * Bethany (flashbacks) * Gregory Johnson (flashbacks) * Jamie (flashbacks) * Tanya (flashbacks) * Patrick (flashbacks) * Ms. Timberline (flashbacks) * Mark Garden (flashbacks) * Gordon Bowlers (flashbacks) * Natasha (flashbacks) * Freddie Garrett (flashbacks) * Jessica (flashbacks) * Garret Timmons (flashbacks) * Esmeralda (flashbacks) * Bernie Snow (flashbacks) * Giselle (flashbacks) * William Brief (flashbacks) * Helen (flashbacks) * Mike Garrett (flashbacks) * Marlene Garrett (flashbacks) * Samuel Daniels (flashbacks) * Catherine (flashbacks) * Jared Daniels (flashbacks) * Gloria (flashbacks) * Bradley Dawson (flashbacks) * Jillian (flashbacks) * Nigel Parker (flashbacks) * Cameron (flashbacks) * Jacob Barrymore (flashbacks) * Olivia (flashbacks) * Joshua Jackson (flashbacks) * Heather (flashbacks) * Lawrence Prescott (flashbacks) * Gina (flashbacks) * Elliott (flashbacks) * Jack Smith (flashbacks) * Chelsea (flashbacks) * Chad O'Donnell (flashbacks) * Melinda (flashbacks) * Gerald Lyndon (flashbacks) * Carla (flashbacks) * Jeremy Hudson (flashbacks) * Christine (flashbacks) * Franklin Kingston (flashbacks) * Sabrina (flashbacks) * Carl Hawkins (flashbacks) * Donna (flashbacks) * Edward Simpson (flashbacks) * Kathryn (flashbacks) * Shawn Spencer (flashbacks) * Denise Uzumaki (flashbacks) * David Johnson (flashbacks) * Rachel (flashbacks) * Audrey (flashbacks) * Kevin (flashbacks) * Zesmond (flashbacks) * Brandi (flashbacks) * Julian Brief (flashbacks) * Charley (flashbacks) * Brianna (flashbacks) * Danny (flashbacks) * McKenzie (flashbacks) * Charlie Parker (flashbacks) * Ashley (flashbacks) * Harry (flashbacks) * Aaron (flashbacks) * Renee (flashbacks) * Victoria (flashbacks) * Daphne (flashbacks) * Tony (flashbacks) * Toby (flashbacks) * Trish (flashbacks) * Damien Blooms (flashbacks) * Kathleen (flashbacks) * Brittany (flashbacks) * Tiffany (flashbacks) * Jason (flashbacks) * Chris (flashbacks) * Teresa (flashbacks) * Jeffrey Prescott (flashbacks) * Kimberly (flashbacks) * Leslie (flashbacks) * Daria (flashbacks) * Jimmy Hawkins (flashbacks) * George (flashbacks) * Bobby (flashbacks) * Kaylah (flashbacks) * Allison (flashbacks) * Vanessa (flashbacks) * Amanda (flashbacks) * Kendall (flashbacks) * Max (flashbacks) * Johnny (flashbacks) * Ella (flashbacks) * Jenny (flashbacks) * Dennis (flashbacks) * Ronnie (flashbacks) * Alex (flashbacks) * Mitchell (flashbacks) * Michael (flashbacks) * Katherine (flashbacks) * Kristen (flashbacks) * Ben (flashbacks) * Cassandra (flashbacks) * Erica (flashbacks) * Monique (flashbacks) * Logan (flashbacks) * Morgan (flashbacks) * Debbie (flashbacks) * Grace (flashbacks) * Vicki (flashbacks) * Jesse (flashbacks) * Mark (flashbacks) * Elissa (flashbacks) * Troy (flashbacks) * Tracey (flashbacks) * Alyssa (flashbacks) Locations * Earth * Barren Wasteland * Other World * Sacred World of the Kai * Spencer World Objects * Halo * Potara * Crystal Ball Transformations * Super Saiyan 3 * Potential Unleashed Differences from the manga * Bee noticing the portions of Buu moving around on the ground and trying to get Mr. Satan's attention is exclusive to the anime. * In the manga, Gohan or Kayla was never able to land a single blow on Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. In the anime, the fight was fairly evenly matched at the start before their second round began. Trivia * This episode picked up where "Search for Survivors" had left off. * The title refers to him as "Majin Buu", even though the technical name for this form is Super Buu. All other characters including the narrator have referred to Super Buu as "Majin Buu" as well, but ironically in this episode, this is the first time he is ever referred to as "Super Buu". * When Gohan and Super Buu (w/ Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) are about to fight for the second time, they do the stances Goku and Vegeta did when they first fought each other (anime episode "Goku vs. Vegeta"). * The kick done by Gohan and Super Buu in the fight is similar to the one done by Goku and Jackie Chun to end of their fight in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. * In one shot, while Super Buu was absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo, his antenna was the size as from when he already absorbed them. * It's revealing that Kayla is the reincarnation and descendant of the Half-Human and Half-Saiyan hybrid Princess Kaylah Spencer appears on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. Gallery 300px-Z_ep_265.jpg Dbz265-02.png Dbz265-14.png Dbz265-19.png Dbz265-20.png 265.jpg Dbz265-16.png Dbz265-08.png Ep265 050.jpg Ep265 046.jpg Ep265 045.jpg Ep265 035.jpg Ep265 026.jpg Ep265 021.jpg Ep265 020.jpg Ep265 018.jpg Ep265 001.jpg Ep265 016.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes